


Yes

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, Other, Poetry, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: you said yes,remember?





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, uh, this is a not great poetry vent thing   
> idk, this is me coping w my first time, where i was pretty drunk   
> ive got support from my friends, but i dont think some of them get it? and i dont even know whether my consent was an issue, i said yes, but i was p drunk and they weren't, it makes me feel weird to think about it. and the person i was with was mostly sober, i think they dont see it as an issue bc i said yes and they've had sex while drunk/drug affected.   
> sorry this an is as long as the poem tbh

Fingers trailing over my skin,   
trails blazing, caressing,  
do you want this?   
yes

_(no)_

Burying hands in hair,   
ecstasy,   
yearning,  
buzz of excitement thrumming  
in that moment, everything is right  
everything is _fine, fine,_

In the next?   
doesn’t matter  
you enjoyed it,  
that means you consented,  
you were under the influence,  
that’s your own fault

yes, yes, yes,

you said yes,   
you said yes,  
you said yes,  
_(but you wanted to say no)_

why are you like this?  
ruining everything,  
they’re not a predator,   
remember, you said yes

don’t vilify,  
agony liquidising,  
building up in a crescendo,  
until you let it all go

 _I will never forget you,_  
I will never forgive you,  
I will always know what you did,

 _Even if you do not care,_  
even if you are in the right,  
it wasn’t right by me,  
I just want to be fine,

 _To forget,_  
to forgive,   
but you are the constant reminder,   
I will never forget you. 


End file.
